Behind The Smiles
by xAwakeButDreamingx
Summary: Blaine in middle school - pre-Dalton. He runs to Dalton to escape from the bullies, but who was the real bully in his life?
1. Prologue

They were able to hear it all. Every word, every sound.

All the fights. All the insults. All the tears hitting the floor and the muffled screams.

They were able to hear it all.

* * *

><p>It might as well have been called eavesdropping. But no, they were just the neighbors. The neighbors next door.<p>

Gavin could hear it the most, understand every word the best. Hear the midnight crying. It was heart-wrenching really, to hear that, especially from Blaine. The young teenager that was still in middle school. The one that acted tough. The one with the walls up. The one with the smiles that never reached his eyes.

Gavin could hear Blaine and his father fighting. But their fighting was different from everyone elses. Blaine's dad, James, would be doing all the yelling. All the put-downs, getting completely off topic on his mission to break Blaine down to a crying mess every day.

It really was terrible to listen to. Their fights usually started over nothing. Even if it was something as simple as Blaine leaving some clothes on the floor while rushing to his distant and lonely school.

James would pick Blaine's clothes up and fold them, like a nice parent. But the nice facade faded when Blaine got back from school.

Before Blaine could even sit down only to work for hours and hours on end just for pointless homework, James - who has about a foot advantage on Blaine, and about thirty pounds as well - grabbed the curly-haired boy by his wrists or his arm with his signature strong grip, leading him to the now-folded clothes.

Gavin had heard their fights enough to know how they went, and spied through his window to see how Jame's would react, and to see Blaine trying to hold it together. The look on Blaine's face when his dad broke everything made of glass would be burned into Gavin's memory for years to come.

It was a face of a young teenager, hiding his tears behind fake smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is the prologue for my first story. I know it's not great, I will probably revise it later. Gavin is the teenage neighbor next door that can hear James , Blaine's dad, yelling. I already have the plot for the story set up. I just need to write it out. WISH ME LUCK!<strong>

AwakeButDreaming 


	2. Author's Notes

Okay guys. First off, thank you to all of you who have favorited the story and added it to their story alerts. It makes me feel good about my story :)

I will try to update weekly. But right now my teachers decided that all need projects with overlapping duedates. So my writing might be a little delayed. But I have a very specific writing technique that ensures my writing to be awesome. Sadly, I cannot do that with my school essays, because.. well... I procrastinate. A lot. And that is why I never check my schoolwork when I am about to turn it in. It scares me.

Anywayssss... I love you all. And a special thanks to:

Rumbleroars Army: My sister, and the first commenter.

raphy taffy: I just love your comments. Make me smile :)

And lastly, TheFanFicAddict:the first person to comment on my story that I didn't constantly nag for a day *cough cough* raphy taffy *cough cough*. So THANX YOU!

* * *

><p>717/12 

You all hate me right now, I am sure of that. I haven't updated in almost a year now... You all hate me, and for that, I am truly sorry. I can make all the excuses about school and work that I want, but the honest to God truth is that I just didn't have time, and eventually, the story escaped my mind. I have started writing my own stories. Sadly, these are not fanfictions so I cannot upload them here. I will not make a promise that I can't keep, but I promise to try to write as much as I can. I will upload a new chapter very soon, you can hold me to my word on that. It will be short, just like the rest of my chapters, but I will work on bringing the quality of my stories up. I love my loyal friends and fans. I love you guys. Don't you ever forget that 3

xAwakeButDreamingx


	3. Chapter 1  Broken Glass

Blaine wasn't looking when he set his heavy backpack down. Just as the heavy backpack was inches from a floor, he felt a firm grip on his arm, quickly dragging him towards a stack of nicely folded clothes - the laundry - and on top of the pile were Blaine's silk blue pajamas. Blaine was confused, and waited for his dad to start explaining himself as he always did.

"You left a mess today" James' voice dripped with anger and hatred.

"Whaddaya mean?" Blaine said, genuinely confused. His clothes were nicely folded on the desk. That didn't seem like a mess to him/

"Your pajamas. They were still in the bathroom"

"So? I don't have time to pick it up before school. You know that." Blaine said it slowly, testing every word like someone would use their toes to test the coldness of a pool, seeing the reaction in his father's cold eyes.

James picked the whole pile of laundry and threw it all over the room. Towards the small twin bed, the door, all over the desk. "This is what the room was like before. I had to clean this whole room myself! What am I? A maid? A butler? Your servant? Now pick it up"

James must have felt like the mess wasn't enough, considering this outburst was a weekly occurrence.

He walked into the bathroom, and stared at the spot where he picked up the soft pajamas just hours before. He raised his eyes a few feet, and found what he was looking for.

Calvin Klein Euphoria Cologne.

James picked up the small brown bottle. He turned so that he was facing Blaine again, who was kneeling on the wooden floor, calmly cleaning the mess his father had so recently made.

James purposely threw the bottle above Blaine's head, it hit the wall. He calmly watched the bottle crumble to millions of sharp pieces, the strong gagging smell dripping down the wall. "Clean that too. You might want to start with that. Your cologne is really strong. It's giving me a headache. Oh and by the way, if that stains, you're going to be in so much trouble, you're going to wish you were never born." And with that, he stalked out of the room, to work on who-knows-what.

* * *

><p>"Only for a second. I'll only check on Blaine for a second." Gavin kept telling himself once he heard the loud crash.<p>

Gavin snuck a peek in Blaine's window. What he saw was the young curly haired boy picking up broken pieces of glass with his bare hands. Blaine was trying to cover his eyes with his unruly hair, trying to hide the tears running down his face from no one in particular but himself.

Every piece that Blaine picked up plinked in his hands.

The cologne still dripped down the wall, small droplets trying to win the race of reaching the floor first.

The cologne would probably stain the wall, and the paint would be ruined.

"All in a day's work" Blaine kept muttering to himself.

Blaine tried to hide the tears. He looked to his right, into the full-length mirror, and tried to smile. His blotchy face and puffy eyes showed that his smile was his (failed) attempt to show that he was stronger than the tears. His vision started to blur and he blinked quickly, before he finally let the tears spill from his eyes, not even trying to hold them back.

His tear-stained face kept staring back at him, wondering when it all went wrong and how he ended up kneeling on the floor, holding broken glass.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOO? WADDAYA THINK? Poor Blaine. I love you!<strong>

***whisper* _He has nice abs! sshhhhhh!_  
><strong>

**I don't know when or how the story will end with his dad. Actually I have an idea. But I'm still not 100% on it.**

**So anyway. I'm sorry that my chapters are so short. I can't write very long chapters. I love reading them, but not writing them.**

**Umm... Any tips to how to make my story better are very welcome. Any guesses to how the story will end?**

Review!

~AwakeButDreaming


	4. Chapter 2  Under A Layer Of Dust

** I am so so so so sorry for the super super super late response. First I finished the chapter, which was about 2,000 words. Then my hard drive was wiped. Then last-minute homework assignments from the Servants-of-Satan. The Servants-of-Satan are also called "teachers". But only by the uneducated public that have not felt their wrath. Then finals. Then redid this chapter. Then the hard-drive was wiped. Again. Then last-minute project assignments, then more finals, then graduation rehearsals, then summer courses, then school graduation.**

** And sadly, that is the right order. I started my summer courses before school was even over. Therefore I will have no summer, which is exactly when I wanted to write about fifty-billion chapters. Then aside from school, my ever-complicated life - which the Servants of Satan think I lack - has decided that now is a good time to push me to the point of breaking just to see if I can come out alive. And since I am still alive, I decided now is a good time to write this chapter for the fifth time. And I wish I was exaggerating when I say that I wrote it five times. I hope this chapter goes well. **

**See you on the other side**

* * *

><p>"Why am I always on the outside? Just looking in? I could be helping Blaine, protecting him, even! And what do I do? I sit alone, just a few feet away, watching through the window." Gavin repeatedly mumbled this to himself while pacing, trying to avoid the muffled screams that he could only hope were in his head.<p>

Books were scattered the room, torn papers and ruined covers littered the hardwood floor that has a path permanently worn down where he was constantly pacing. The piles of books in the corner of the room because of the lack of shelves were lopsided and threatened to fall any second. His school jacket that was thrown over his bed was now on the floor, dragging the bed covers with it.

And all the way in the very back corner of the room - a nice little hideout that was so conveniently made from the book piles - were a small collection of forgotten items. Whether they were forgotten on purpose, though, no one really knew. And deep down in the pile, under the signed baseball bat and a layer of dust, lay a small handgun. Sitting on a box of ammo.

Out of habit, Gavin checked the window every few minutes, to see what he can find. This time though, the room was empty. Odd, but not unusual. What was unusual was the yelling. It wasn't just in Gavin's head anymore. He looked into Blaine's window and he saw something so shocking he couldn't help but look away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yepp... Teaser Time. Just wanted to let you guys know that I am actually trying to work on the story, but I have no time. I promise that the next chapter will be like 2,000 words to try to make up for the fact that I haven't updated in a few months.. Sorry bout that :P<strong>

**Oh and I want to thank all of you that have taken enough time out of your day to read my ridiculous story. And comment. And set an alert C:**

**Luv u guys 3**

**-xAwakeButDreamingx**


	5. Chapter 3  Stranger Danger

**Hey, Less than a month to post! Yay! Truthfully I had written this down a while ago, but I couldn't figure out the end. I just took the easy way out and this is what I came up with! Enjoy!**

"What's that?" A curious voice with a kind tone from behind him asked. Blaine, still on his way home from school, was completely unaware that someone was following him. He quickly folded the paper he was so intently trying to piece together in his mind.

Blaine, unaware that someone was following him, was at first startled at the voice that he could not recognize, and then he spun around to face the person reading over his shoulder. After the initial shock wore off, he realized that the voice had asked a question. "Nothing," he quickly mumbled as he shoved the paper into his pocket, "Why?"

"Oh because I read some and –"

"W-w-what? You _read some_? What? W-w-wh-why? Why would you do that?" Every time Blaine tumbled over his words, his eyes seemed to get bigger and his voice seemed to waver more. After a pause that felt like hours, Blaine finally met the gaze of the eyes belonging to the voice. "How much did you read?"

"Oh, umm, not much. Why? Did you write that?" he asked, gesturing to the paper still hidden in the small pocket of Blaine's jeans, never taking his blue eyes off of Blaine's blue ones.

Tired of lies, tired of hiding, and tired of not being able to be himself to anyone, he broke the gaze to pull the paper out of his pocket. He held the paper in his hand and nodded, never bringing his eyes back to the hypnotizing sea of blue, and never making a movement suggesting that the hands belonging to those amazing eyes should take the paper from Blaine's hands.

Still in the middle of the sidewalk, an annoyed biker rang the small bell on the handles. The curious blue eyes that were so intensely searching Blaine's face for any sign of feelings at all. Blaine had bottled his feelings for so long, his face remained emotionless while his insides were doing cartwheels and threatening to let out his lunch.

Both Blaine and the mysterious figure quickly moved aside to let the biker by, but not before the biker shot both of them a dirty look for taking up his biking path. Blaine watched as the biker sped down the sidewalk, before coming across a couple with intertwined fingers. He gave as exasperated sigh and moved his bike to a secluded road not too far away. Blaine watched him until he turned a corner, and then realized that the stranger next to him had started talking.

"–about?"

"Sorry. What did you say? I was distracted." Blaine gave him an apologetic smile and waited for him to repeat himself.

"No worries. Happens all the time. I asked what the poem was about. At least I think it was a poem. That was as much as I could tell. It was in the form of a poem right?" He tilted his head questioningly while he asked. " I wasn't focused on a format. I was focused on the words." A small half-laugh escaped his lips as he waited for a response.

Against his common sense, words started coming out of his mouth before his brain could catch up and stop him. "It's not a poem, it's a song, and yes I wrote it. It's mine. It's not my friend's, and it's most definitely not a stranger's. Which reminds me, _why would you read a stranger's paper?"_

"Then let's not be strangers." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Gavin."

**Ohmigod it's Gavin! Truthfully I wanted it to be someone else, but I didn't have the energy. It's easier with just three people until I get to that chapter... You'll see what I'm talking about when I get there. The chapter is written down, I just need my friend to read it and to give me pointers and then UP IT GOES! No one proof-read this chapter so I'm kind of scared...**

**-xAwakeButDreamingx**


End file.
